


One Birthday Present

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. One girl frowned and tried to locate the perfect birthday gift for the Sewer King.





	One Birthday Present

I never created Batman TAS.

 

One girl frowned and tried to locate the perfect birthday gift for the Sewer King. She wandered under the streets for what seemed like hours. A smile formed as soon as she found the perfect gift. 

The Sewer King smiled after the girl gave a stray young alligator to him. 

 

THE END


End file.
